1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to devices adapted to remove roof or wall shingles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removing shingles from a roof or wall is a very slow and labor-intensive task. The most common tool used for removing shingles is a serrated shovel, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,295 that issued to Jensen, and which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. Jenson discloses a roofing material removal tool having a heavy weighted had with an obtuse bend. The head has a blade edge having spaced detents separated from each other by angular collection notch. The user thrusts the point of the shovel under the shingles until nails contacting the serrations stop the shovel. Then the user pries up the nails and starts again. Since there are many nails holding the shingles, it takes a great deal of time to remove shingles from a roof or wall due to continuous starting and stopping.
A similar solution that has been tried is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,469, that issued to Gracy, and which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. The Gracy reference discloses a tool that has a wedge-shaped wing disposed on each side of the head and perpendicular to the head. The head is planar, except for the teeth, which have tapered ends. This device is also designed to catch nails, and will stop the tool, forcing the user to pry up the nails. This device has the same disadvantages of the Jenson reference.
Yet another solution that has been tried is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,720, that issued to Gohman, and which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. Gohman discloses a similar solution, except the device uses two tiers of teeth, large ones, and small ones between the large ones. Each of the fingers is rounded to present smooth tips for inserting under roofing material. This device is still intended to contact roofing nails and come to a stop, and therefore has the same disadvantages of the previously-mentioned references.
Also, when using these devices, many shingles will be loosened, but remain adhered to the roof or wall by nails in connecting adjacent shingles. The serrated shovel does not have any features that are useful for separating them.
What is needed, therefore, is a shingle removal tool that lifts shingles faster without stopping when it contacts a nail, moves them downhill more efficiently, and facilitates moving them off a roof.